mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Pal Joey
Pal Joey 1957, directed by George Sidney (IMDB Link) Rotten Tomatoes Summary: The John O'Hara/Richard Rodgers/Lorenz Hart Broadway musical Pal Joey created quite a stir during its original theatrical run in 1940. Here we had a heel of a hero who sleeps with a wealthy older woman in order to realize his dream of owning his own nightclub, and who breaks the heart of the girl who truly loves him when she impedes his plans to get ahead. *Rita Hayworth - Vera Prentice-Simpson *Frank Sinatra - Joey Evans *Kim Novak - Linda English *Barbara Nichols - Gladys *Bobby Sherwood - Ned Galvin *Hank Henry - Mike Miggins *Elizabeth Patterson - Mrs. Casey *Leon Alton - Printer Salesman (uncredited) *Isabel Analla - (uncredited) *Robert Anderson - Policeman (uncredited) *Maurice Argent - Second Tailor (uncredited) *Tol Avery - Detective (uncredited) *Al Bain - Club Patron (uncredited) *Rita Barrett - Stripper (uncredited) *Eddie Bartell - Barker (uncredited) *Herman Belmonte - Guest at Charity Ball (uncredited) *Steve Benton - Electrician (uncredited) *Barry Bernard - Vera's Butler (uncredited) *Gail Bonney - Heavyset Woman (uncredited) *Sue Boomer - Secretary (uncredited) *Nick Borgani - Waiter (uncredited) *Paul Cesari - Pet Store Co-Owner (uncredited) *George Chan - Chinese Pianist (uncredited) *Barrie Chase - Dancer in Daydream Sequence (uncredited) *Sydney Chatton - Barker (uncredited) *Dick Cherney - Club Patron (uncredited) *Nellie Gee Ching - Chinese Dancer (uncredited) *Jane Chung - Flower Lady (uncredited) *Jean Corbett - Dancer (uncredited) *Oliver Cross - Bit Part (uncredited) *Giselle D'Arc - Vera's Maid (uncredited) *Judy Dan - Hat Check Girl (uncredited) *Jules Davis - Red-Faced Man (uncredited) *George DeNormand - Guest at Charity Ball (uncredited) *Helen Elliot - Travelers' Aid (uncredited) *Trudy Erwin - Linda English (singing voice) (uncredited) *Elizabeth Fenton - Chinese Dancer (uncredited) *Michael Ferris - First Tailor (uncredited) *George Ford - Electrician (uncredited) *Allen Gin - Chinese Drummer (uncredited) *Everett Glass - Pet Store Owner (uncredited) *Bob Glenn - Sailor (uncredited) *Connie Graham - Stripper (uncredited) *Jo Ann Greer - Vera Simpson (singing voice) (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Guest at Charity Ball (uncredited) *Bobbie Jean Henson - Stripper (uncredited) *John Hubbard - Stanley (uncredited) *Ellie Kent - Carol (uncredited) *Cheryl Kubert - Girl Friend (uncredited) *Pat Lynn - Chinese Dancer (uncredited) *Wilbur Mack - Guest at Charity Ball (uncredited) *Ramon Martinez - Headwaiter (uncredited) *Mara McAfee - Sabrina (uncredited) *Henry McCann - Shorty (uncredited) *Philo McCullough - Guest at Charity Ball (uncredited) *Raymond A. McWalters - Army Captain (uncredited) *Joe Miksak - Barker (uncredited) *Ernesto Molinari - Tony the Chef (uncredited) *Robin Morse - Herb, Bartender (uncredited) *Charles Morton - Club Patron (uncredited) *Jean Nakaba - Chinese Dancer (uncredited) *Al Nalbandian - Barker (uncredited) *George Nardelli - Headwaiter (uncredited) *Bek Nelson - Lola (uncredited) *Ilsa Ostroffsky - Stripper (uncredited) *Hermes Pan - Choreographer at Dress Rehearsal (uncredited) *Jack Perry - Club Patron (uncredited) *Roberto Piperio - Waiter (uncredited) *'Snub' Pollard - Waiter (uncredited) *Edith Powell - Stripper (uncredited) *Jack Railey - Hot Dog Vendor (uncredited) *Mabel Rea - Minor Role (uncredited) *Robert Reed - Boy Friend (uncredited) *Mitchell Rhein - Waiter (uncredited) *Leoda Richards - Club Patron (uncredited) *Hermie Rose - Bald Club Owner (uncredited) *John Roy - Guest at Charity Ball (uncredited) *James Seay - Livingston (uncredited) *Howard Sigrist - Sidewalk Photographer (uncredited) *Jo Ann Smith - Stripper (uncredited) *Snuffy - Dog (uncredited) *Stephen Soldi - Waiter (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Guest at Charity Ball (uncredited) *Genie Stone - Girl (uncredited) *Frank Sully - Barker (uncredited) *Betty Utey - Patsy (uncredited) *Frank Wilcox - Col. Langley (uncredited) *Frank Wilimarth - Sidewalk Artist (uncredited) *Andrew Wong - Chinese Club Owner (uncredited) *Lessie Lynne Wong - Chinese Dancer (uncredited) *Barbara Yung - Chinese Dancer (uncredited) Category:San Francisco Category:California Category:Show Business Category:Burlesque Category:Love Triangle Category:Nightclub Category:1957 Category:Musical